This invention relates to ring mechanisms for holding loose leaf pages, and in particular to a hangable ring mechanism.
A typical ring mechanism retains loose-leaf pages, such as loose-leaf papers, in a file or notebook. The mechanism generally features multiple rings, each including two half ring members capable of selectively opening to add or remove papers, or selectively closing to retain papers and allow them to move along the rings. The ring members are typically mounted on an elongate housing or frame for movement between the open and closed position. Most commonly, the ring members are mounted on respective hinge plates supported by the frame. However, the frame is typically riveted or otherwise attached to the spine of the ring binder cover. The ring binder covers are not suited for attaching to a support.
Loose-leaf papers can also be retained in folders. In one known configuration, the folders have spaced hangers for supporting the folder between two supports (i.e., hanging file folders). While the folders are adapted to hold loose-leaf pages, the pages are merely placed in the folder. Thus, the order of the loose-leaf pages relative to other loose-leaf pages in the folder is not positively maintained by the folder.